Denial
by Courvoisier
Summary: Narrowing her eyes at her mother coldly as she drove away, cold blue eyes glaring at her car. Okay, she lost her mom couldn't accept that could she? Now she left her here at the WYZT studio, with no possible way of getting home. AmberCorny Oneshot for now


Narrowing her eyes at her mother coldly as she drove away, ice blue eyes glaring at her car. Okay, she lost her mom couldn't accept that could she? Now she left her here at the WYZT studio, with no possible way of getting home. Eyes wandering around the people who surrounded her, she wasn't getting a ride home with a Negro for sure. She wasn't even going to look at Link, him and his little girlfriend. Tracy Tubbalard, and her little blond friend who always was staring at her. Then the little blond's friend Negro boyfriend. She rolled her eyes as the four of them walking by, crossing her arms across her chest she sighed. She couldn't walk home, hence the fact she had most likely sprained or even broken her ankle. Ignoring the pain Amber limped back into the studio, glaring at everyone as she walked by. No one ever messed with Amber Von Tussle- except Link's great white whale of a girlfriend who thought she could change the world. She was going to go give Corny a piece of her mind, and maybe asking for a lift home. Limping down the hallway, she could hear him talking to Inez in his dressing room. Inez skipped out contently, walking over she leaned against the door frame. Crossing her arms at her chest, eyes narrowing as she glared at him. Piercing blue eyes staring at him, as if she where trying to laser a whole through his chemically enhanced hair. Corny turned around, slightly surprised by Amber's presence. He was pretty sure she would of went with her mom but he was wrong there.

"Hello Amber, how can I help you?" He asked unsure, really not wanting to deal with the stuck up blond who had a mind of her own.

"Inez? Like seriously, what where they thinking?" Amber asked rolling her eyes, she wasn't that great of a dancer- and she wasn't even close to being as pretty as she was. "What's wrong with you Collins? Turning this show into nothing, first letting Tracy Tubbalard on, then Inez? Wow, seriously. What where you thinking?" She continued, fuming at the fact Inez had kicked her off the show.

Corny rolled his eyes, he knew this had been coming. He adjusted his tie and replied, his voice dripping in aggravation. "Amber, I've told you over and over again. Tracy is a great dancer, and Inez was voted on and she is a great dancer also," Making eye contact with her, letting her know he was dead serious. "Why aren't you with your mother? She left like 10 minutes ago."

"My mom left me here, probably ashamed as me. Now when I go home that means more diets, more pointless hours of dance lessons. Great fun isn't it?" Amber hissed in reply.

"Hm. That fall must of just injured your ego," Corny commented, rolling his eyes and laughing remembering the fall the pretty blond had taken from the Hairspray rocket.

"I'm fine, as if you'd care anyways your all wrapped up with your 'Smooth As Silk Shelley' and your little Negro friends. I better start walking if I want to make it home before dark," Amber replied bitterly. Turning around sharply, wincing as she set her sore foot down as she limped off. Keeping her chin up, not letting anyone know her ankle was killing her. Short stabs of pain rushing through her body as she walked.

Corny frowned, she wasn't faking that limp for sure. She definitely had injured herself somewhat in that fall. By the looks of it her mother wouldn't care and it would get worse and worse over time. He fallowed her briskly, catching up with her within three strides. Setting his hand over her slender shoulder. She spun around, almost falling as she did so. She glared at him.

"What now?" She hissed.

"Amber- You really did injure your ankle. Let me look at it," Corny asked.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Really, why would you care?"

Corny rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head. He put one hand on his forehead, "Just come with me and let me see it," He grumbled. Without a warning he grabbed her hand and walked slowly, Amber fallow reluctantly. He led her into his dressing room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Are you going to like rape me?" Amber hissed as she sat on the couch, glancing as he locked the door.

"Amber, do yourself a favor and shut up for once," Corny rolled his eyes as he walked toward her. "If you don't shut up maybe I will," He taunted with a chuckle.

Amber widened her eyes, watching him intently. He walked up to her, sitting on the floor in front of him. Amber tenderly set her right leg forward, the one that hurt immensely right now. Corny tenderly removed her shoe, feeling her cringe he looked up at her making sure she was okay. Her blue eyes watching him full of pain. He sighed, maybe if he searched deep, deep, really deep down he had a soft spot for her? He wasn't too sure actually. He gently let his fingers run over her swollen ankle, he grimaced that wasn't a good sign at all. Amber felt waves of pain running through her body, nausea hit her for a moment. She winced quietly in pain.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Corny asks, standing up he walked to the small freezer that was in his dressing room. He grabbed an ice pack, walking toward Amber slowly. "I know you are going to protest, but it will do you some good so the swelling will go down and I can get a better look at your ankle," Corny told her. He set in on her ankle, Amber squealed and drew her foot back quickly. Pain shot through her as she did so, she felt like crying, sobbing and breaking down. Every movement she made hurt her more then ever. Corny sighed, he adjusted the pillows on the couch really not knowing why he was helping Amber.

"Put your foot on the pillow," He demanded.

"Why?" Amber shot back.

"Just do it!" He growled.

Amber set her foot on the pillow, eying him suspiciously. Corny put the ice on her ankle. She cringed, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She set two fingers and rest them on her temple. She kept her eyes closed, breathing deeply. "Why are we doing this again?" Amber asked quietly, her voice quivering sounding as if she was going to cry. Corny watched her quietly, not replying yet. He sat there, over several minutes had past. Amber broke the peaceful silence as she demanded for an answer.

"Answer me!" She squeaked.

"Because- your suppose to levitate swelling and ice it so the swelling goes down," He replied obviously. Amber just nodded and glanced at Corny. He removed the ice, the swelling had majorly gone down. He let his fingers run over the lower part of her leg gently.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" She exclaimed.

"Amber- quiet. Enjoy yourself and the silence," He grumbled. Tracing his fingers over ankle. He gently ran his hands over it. He grimaced and pulled away slowly. Amber was going to tell him to keep touching her- no matter how strange that would of sound. But she was enjoying his gentle touch, she liked it.

"Well, it's not broken. Sprained, you really should get a doctor to look at it."

"Great. My mother is going to kill me." Amber grumbled, opening her eyes and staring into his eyes.

"Because you hurt your ankle?" He asked, a bit taken back by the fact Velma would punish her.

"Yeah. She won't take me to the doctor," Amber replied, like it was no big deal at all.

"Then I'll take you, let's go."

Amber slowly stood up, stumbling. Corny supported her, she smiled at him gratefully. The two came out, Amber limping beside Corny. As they got to his car he opened the door from her.

"Corny?" Amber asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?" He replied looking down at her. Amber leaned forward, letting her lips crash into his. Corny gently took his hand to the back of her head. After they pulled away Amber smiled.

"What was that for?" Corny asked slowly.

"Thanks, I guess," Amber replied and with that she got into the car.

For once in her life, Amber Von Tussle had felt that someone cared about her.

_**AN: Okay, I was bored today. Random one shot. I don't really like it. Sorry it's not amazing I've never written for this couple but I like them a lot I might read more about them then try again :) Should.. I continue it?**_


End file.
